


solid

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: Literally just 300+ words of Superlane snuggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late. I wrote this instead of sleeping.

"You good, Kara?"

The alien in question hums in response, snuggling even further - somehow - into the crook of Lucy's neck. Lucy lifts her Kindle to look down at her. She can feel Kara breathing, but she doesn't know how she's getting any oxygen, what with her nose pressed so tightly to her skin.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm." Kara's hands had snuck up her sweatshirt a while ago, and now she moves her fingers in order to massage Lucy's shoulder blades. Lucy tries to shift, a little, but the muscly mass known as her girlfriend prevents her from doing so. "Am I crushing you?"

"No." Lucy hums and drops a kiss on the top of her head. She lazily rubs at Kara's back, bunching up the hood of her sweatshirt, and goes back to her Kindle.

"You smell nice," Kara says after a minute or two. She sounds a moment away from sleep.

Lucy cocks her head to the side. She gently twists a lock of golden between her fingers. "Yeah?"

Kara nods against her, the top of her head bumping Lucy's chin. "You're warm. And solid." The _solid_ part is a little odd, but Kara quickly explains. "There wasn't a lot of _solid_ in the-in the Phantom Zone. There isn't a lot of things _here_ that I can-can hold, really, but it's...nice, holding you. It's relaxing."

Kara presses her face even harder against her neck, as if ducking her head. Lucy sets aside the Kindle. She wraps her arms around Kara, rubbing her thumb over her spine, and her toes knock against Kara's shin. She slides down so that she can tuck her face into Kara's shoulder.

Aside from her face, Kara is completely covering her. It's a pleasant, constant weight that makes her toes curl. "Thank you."

She feels the questioning smile against her skin. "For what?"

Lucy thinks on it, smoothing Kara's sweatshirt over her ribs. When she can't decide on a single thing, she simply says, "You."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about Superlane on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
